


To a World Left Behind

by Nightingale5



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Origin SMP
Genre: Cyber Apocalypse, Cyberpunk AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale5/pseuds/Nightingale5
Summary: The world has been left behind. Lands have been baren, almost all animals extinct, cities destroyed, and society gone. A small group of survivors have survived this hell hole of a world, and are now traveling from place to place. Gathering food and supplies needed. But when a mysterious broken robot is found, a new world of opportunities awaits. Literally.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. Memory Log 1

_**File #1** _

_**Warning: This file contains unknown information. Which means this file might contain viruses, broken codes, and other hazardous hacking devices. Are you sure you wish to continue?  
  
** _

_**Yes**_ **_No_**

** _Request acknowledged. Opening File #1..._ **

_”Johnathan!”_

_“Yes?”  
_

_“What have you done?!”  
_

_“What ever do you mean?”  
_

_“I know you put your heart into your work and this company, but you have gone too far!”  
_

_“I don’t seem to understand, my friend.”_

_”You don’t understand? You don’t understand what?!”_

_“You promised to keep your disgusting hands off my machines! And most importantly, not turn them into weapons!_

_“My friend, I only modified your work”_

_“‘Modified?!’ Have you forgotten that you aren’t the builder? The man who makes the blue prints?!”_

_“You must let me explain.”_

_“Explain what?! What pathetic excuse do you have now?!”_

_“You see my friend, what you have created is something extraordinary, something out of the ordinary! And I applaud you for making such an incredible effort!”  
_

_“But?”_

_“But....it seems to have not yet reach my needs.”  
_

_“What needs Johnathan?! What more do you want from me?! Don’t you have enough?! Don’t you see how selfish you are becoming? You are so far ahead of the other companies!”_

_“I know, but-“_

_“But what?! I am not a slave! I am not a mindless robot! I have a home! A family! Something to live for! Don’t you see?! I am homesick! I want to see my family! My friends.”  
_

_”I understand, we all have the people we love but you must understand.”_

_“See, your machine has come very high for my standers. As I said before, I wanted to create a heaven for this hell-fallen world. A world where all of this disaster can be ignored. But, I wanted people could enter this world, not robots. Not computers. I wanted living humans.”  
_

_“And how do you suppose you do that?”  
_

_“With you.”  
_

_“What.”_

_”You made the machine, the world. I think you will fit in perfectly.”_

_“Wait, what are you doing?!”_

_“I am doing what’s best for this company, for this world.”  
_

_[Metal scratching]_

_[Belt fastening]_

_“Johnathan please!”_

_[Zapping sounds]  
_

_”Johnathan! We were friends!”_

_[Zapping sounds]_

_“John......please.”_

_”I am sorry, but you were meant for this my friend.”  
_

_[Electric shock powering]_

_“.....You won’t...you won’t get away with this....”_

_[Power surging]_

_“....I hope.....I see you in hell....”_

_[Zapping sounds]_

_[Body dragging]_

_[Robotic suit closing]_

_“Finally, after years of creation and failure, I will have a world of my own. A world away from this one!”  
_

_“Arise my friend! Wake up in the world you created! Take control!”_

_[Electric surging]_

_“Wait...”_

_[Robotic limbs twitching]_

_“No! How are you-“_

_[Metal scraping]_

_“Stop! I command you-“_

_[Warning siren]_

_[Footsteps]_

_[Door slamming]_

_“Freeze! Put your hands were I can see them!”_

_[Footsteps]_

_“A robot, huh? That’s new.”  
_

_“Oh come on Nick, robots these days are everywhere.”  
_

_“But shouldn’t we take it in? Johnathan did make it.”  
_

_“Don’t worry about the robot, we will get it later. Besides, we need to get this mad man behind bars.”  
_

_“Right.”  
_

_[Foot steps]_

_[Robotic Sparks]_

_[Powering on]_

**_File #1 audio has ended._ **


	2. The Soldier, Therapist, and The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and his friends go on there daily road trip.

**The Soldier, Therapist, and The Shield**

* * *

A plain but scratched white car whizzed by.The car bumped up and down the holes and massive cracks on the asphalt. With no one to fix the roads, they remained broken and unfixed. 

Like the world right now. 

Cites deserted, towns destroyed, homes in pieces. All of this destruction was caused by the smallest virus. To think something so small and seemingly insignificant could destroy society like that. It didn’t seem real. 

But it was. 

Toby sat in the back seat. Even though he was young, he was old enough to sit in the front. But sadly, he called it too late. However, right now, he didn’t mind where he sat. At first it made him annoyed. But when you are driving through a place where millions lay dead on the earth, no one dares to make a joke. To “lighten the mood”. Because there truly is no way of doing so. 

There are many reasons why the dead lay lifeless today. Many were simply killed by the virus. It has a scientific name of course. But many called it the “Withering Disease”. 

The nickname speaks for itself. Once infected, the victim’s skin starts to blacken and flake away. This deterioration of the skin is sickening and very dangerous. The flakes can even spread the virus further, which was probably how many of the doctors fell lifeless. Those small little flakes can be so small, they are almost unnoticeable. 

Worse, the virus almost seemed ready for anything. When the happy news of a cure came out, the virus had already mutated. 

It was unstoppable in every way. 

Now, nothing is left but the remains of the once living, and the very little who survived and are still surviving. The world became a competitive game of death. Riots in many small towns and cities broke out before this apocalypse came. Of course pharmacies were the main targets. 

But it wasn’t just humans, animals and many plants died. Which obviously welcomed starvation in. Places that have problems with starvation already were hit hard. But even place with loads of food were hit just as rough. 

Toby, siting in the back of the seat, still wondering what is happening to other countries. But he doesn’t think of the others too much. Because thinking of memories turns into dwelling. And dwelling on sad memories is harmful for everyone. Not just one person. 

Toby and George both met up with each other to leave Britain due to the mass amounts of reported cases. In Europe, the cases were much higher. So both Toby and George fled their homeland to America. They stayed there in a hotel for months without end. But then the US was hit. And they were on the run once again. But this time they had no where to go. 

They gathered as many friends as they could find. They were lucky to find Nicholas and Mark, but Nick’s friend Clay was not found. 

Today, Toby can see Nick’s sadness. He never showed it like George. But he could see it. 

The car suddenly bumped over something. But the card didn’t sink downward like a crack did. It went up.

Everyone knew what the car went over. But it wasn’t a crack or a hole. 

But no one said anything. They didn’t want to say anything. No one did. 

And they didn’t stop to check what it was. Because it was right in front of them. 

The dead. All around them. Some laying on the floors of the road. But many were probably in their homes. Many of the dead had charred looking skin. The disease had taken hold of them. But some laid dead with blood running down their forehead or chest. 

Tubbo knew exactly what happened to them. 

Even though many, many other people died from the disease. Some had died from the riots that happened in the cities and towns. 

Toby looked away. He didn’t want anymore of this, but he couldn’t look away for long. There was so much death everywhere. He knew he had gotten used to seeing it. But it never settled. 

“Hey Toby,” Mark said, “You okay?” 

Mark was a emotion guy. Not emotional. But a emotion guy meaning he was good with people. He liked to talk to people and calm them down. Toby honestly didn’t know how he did it, but the first incident was when George had a panic attack. 

He didn’t see George, but he saw Mark. Unlike Nick, who tried to literally pin George down due to his angry sadness, Mark sat down next to him and started talking. It was over as quickly as it started. 

Toby cleared his throat and looked at Mark, “I’m good, thanks for asking.” 

Mark gave him a thumbs up. 

“We’re here,” Nick said, sounding almost bored. 

Toby didn’t even notice the car stopping. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved to the other side of the car. 

He looked out the window and saw they were at a different pharmacy then the last. The pharmacy’s once glowing letters had stopped glowing, some of the letters were missing, and it was covered in rust.

“If the theme was a apocalypse for Halloween, this would have definitely nailed it.” Toby commented.

Nick have a light-hearted chuckle. Mark looked at Toby and winked. He might not be able to lighten the mood while they were driving, outside of the car, he could say anything. 

Before leaving the car, Nick, Mark, and Toby both put on gas masks. Once secured, they opened the doors to their car and clicked the latch that opened the trunk.

Toby couldn’t help but feel a little bit unsettled. The only reason why they carry weapons is for two reasons: 

1\. Rioters or people who are willing to kill for supplies 

2\. Robots 

Robots weren’t a big deal. They only came across one once. And that one wasn’t even good. The robot was half broken anyways, so killing it was easy. 

However, even though they are rare and normally not too dangerous(if they don’t get close), the robotic parts are needed to make their weapons. 

Nick carries a flamethrower. Which, to Toby, seemed like a very vague type of weapon. Especially for a ex-policeman. 

But Nick liked the idea of being able to control blistering flames. Plus, oil was much, much cheaper (It is literally free to take) and very easy to find. But the man always carried a pistol if needed. He called it his “Little Baby”.

Mark on the other head, was not a gun type of person. He thought they were too violent and he said it himself that he had a horrible aim.

In response, George gave him a pike. Which is basically a sword, but with a longer handle. The pike had about the size of Toby’s arm. The handle was made of metal with a cushion grip. The blade part was made slightly longer than the regular pike, but it still held the natural arrow shape blade. 

However against his rule, Mark was given a pistol. But he swore he would never use it. 

Toby however, was given something special. Of course, he was given a pistol for some type of range weapon. 

But George had something else up his sleeve. He gave Toby two shields. Or at least they looked like shields. 

At first, Toby was absolutely confused. The so called shield was barely a shield at all. The two shields were too skinny and small, it would barely protect him. To Toby, he thought at first he was given two pieces of scrap metal with handles that go around his wrists. 

He was unhappy. That is, until George told him to put the two pieces together. 

A soon as the two pieces met, a hologram-like shield bursted out of top, bottom, and both sides of the metal pieces. Forming a giant cyan shield. 

Toby was beyond happy.

With both sides of the shield secured on, he put his gun in its holster and walked in the abandoned pharmacy with Mark and Nick.


	3. Memory Log 2

_ **File #2:** _

_ **This is not a audio. This is a screen recording by agent 16.** _

_[Static Crackling]_

_Footsteps echoed further away. They seemed to be leaving. Taking away a man in a coat.  
_

_“We need to find these missing people.” One of the humans in a tight vest and armor said.  
_

_“Not to be rude, but they are all probably dead man.” Another said.  
_

_“Yeah, whatever this man has done is probably done with.”  
_

_“Agreed. But at least he can’t hurt anyone any more.” The voice had more of a feminine tone._

_The people nodded. Their faces too masked by the shadows and helmets to show their faces.  
_

_They walked away. But as they did someone turned back to the lab room.  
_

_“Hey, did you guys here that?”  
_

_“You are probably being delusional. This place is too creepy anyways.”  
_

_“No. Listen.”  
_

_The sounds of scraping metal echoed through the room.  
_

_The people made a click sound. Each one of them had a gun in their hands.  
_

_They all must have heard it.  
_

_Sudden green light exploded in view. The people at the entrance doors started to panic. Or at least that’s what it sounded like._

_They fired away. Bullets banging against the walls._ _One of the bullets deflected against a wall and with lightning speed, it slammed into the screen.  
_

_The screen cracked and sparked as colors glitched over the view. The cracks covering the view of the camera.  
_

_Ouch.  
_

_“Who said that?”  
_

_“Said what?”  
_

_“I heard someone talking!”  
_

_“Your just be delusional.”_

_“I swear I heard something!” The voice was in panic._

_“Man I hate this place already.”  
_

_The people started talking to each other. They didn’t sound angry, but they were arguing about something._

_A green neon like glowed in the distance. But it wasn’t bright enough for the people to see._

_The light was coming from one of the large testing tubes. It was big enough to have at least ten people fit into it.  
_

_The tube had a chair with straps attached to it. In the middle of the chair sat a bloodied robot._

_The camera was too broken to make out the robot. But it seemed to be attached to another robot or some type of machine. A strange robotic language was imprinted on the cube shaped machine.  
_

_“Guys, they are calling us back.”  
_

_“Let’s just go.”_

_“Wait, what is that?”_

_A large shadow swept over the camera. Shouts of the people nearby could be heard. Gun fire erupted once again. That shouts went silent. The gun fire stopped.  
_

_A pool of blood was all that was left._

_A tidal wave surged._

_The camera moved shakily. Similar to how the camera would shake when a runner is filming.  
_

_The camera ran faster.  
_

_The clomping multiplied.  
_

_The camera suddenly tumbled. The screen slammed against-_

**_File #2 has ended._**


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby, Nick, and Mark raid the pharmacy.

**Lost and Found**

* * *

The air of the abandoned pharmacy was musty and showered in dust. It made Toby grateful as hell to have a gas mask. 

Toby, Nick, and Mark only wore the mask due to the virus. But with how thick the air was, wearing a gas mask was the best way of defense. Especially with the air being so unpredictably poisonous. 

Speaking of dust, every step Toby and his crew took left light indents due to the dust. That fact only took Toby a few seconds to realize. 

The sound of something loud and shuttering jumping Toby out of his skin. 

He whipped around. Shield ready and a hand on his gun. 

But it was only Nick shoving rusty carts out of the many stacked neatly in a perfect straight line. 

“Hey, easy there on the weapons,” Mark said, “There’s nothing here yet.” 

Nick chuckled, “Yeah kid, if you keep acting like that the smallest mouse will scare the living hell out of you.” 

Toby narrowed his eyes at Nick’s comment, but can’t help but frown at the slightest. 

Mark looked at Toby and sighed, “Hey ignore him. I get it, with what is happening in the world, we all feel a little....twitchy” 

Toby nodded. ‘Twitchy’ was definitely a good way to describe the way Toby feels and reacts. And who could blame him? Things that have a large impact can make you different. Change you, in a way. 

Toby never saw nor felt the change, but he knew it was there. And it wasn’t just him. 

“All right,” Nick said, clapping his gloved hands together, “You know the drill people.” 

He pasted Mark and Toby a cart. “Time to raid this place. Got to suck this place dry.” 

Mark coughed lightly at words used to describe the ‘raid’. 

Nick pointed to one of the sections that had a broken sign, it read “Canned Soup”. 

“I will take the food section,” Nick said, then pointed to Mark and Toby, “Mark can take the tools section. Toby can take the medicine section.” 

Toby nodded, thinking to himself. No one made Nick the boss, but he was a policeman before this disaster. So he had a lot of good strength on him and other tricks he learned from his training. 

Due to this, Nick had a fairly muscular stance. It wasn’t a lot, but it was pretty impressive amount for the young man. 

Toby turned to Mark. He turned to Toby, his eyes were shielded by the black protective glass connected to his mask. 

Mark was more of a leaner figure. He wasn’t stick skinny, but he wasn’t as muscular as Nick. But unlike Nick, Mark was a sleek fellow. He was much faster to. 

Toby however, never really had a way to describe himself on the team. Maybe a human shield? Defense? He really didn’t know. 

But what he did know, is that he was part of a pack. Even if they split up, they were still connected, together in some way. 

Toby walked over to Mark and playfully hit his shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go suck this place dry.” 

* * *

It was only a couple of minutes before their supply gathering turned to competition. The game was simple. Who ever finished first was the winner. 

Of course, they all used the same technique. Digging their hands into the cracks of the supplies and running straight ahead. 

This caused all of the objects on the shelf to fall right into the cart like dominoes.

Toby have a slight advantage due to his shields, which allowed him to scoop and pitch object right into his cart. 

Something flashed over his head. Toby looked up to see Mark climbing over the shelves using the mandibles on his back. 

“Cheater!” Toby yelled. 

Toby couldn’t see it, but he could tell Mark was smiling. The four mandibles on his back moved away, allowing Mark to climb over the shelves like a giant spider. 

The words were faint, but Toby could have sworn Mark said, “Well, so are you!” Before jumping away. 

Toby huffed, but Mark was right. He was using his shields to his advantage. 

He thought this actually wouldn’t be fair to Nick, who doesn’t have mandibles like Mark, or shield to be used as scoopers like Toby. 

Suddenly, Mark appeared out of nowhere and yanked a med kit out of Toby’s basket with the tip of his mandible. 

“Hey!” Toby called as he chased after Mark, who swung the med kit teasingly over his back. But he made no joke or comment. 

_Strange._ Toby thought. Mark normally makes jokes or teases when he does things like these. But even so, he barely even steals things(especially from Toby) at all. 

Toby still chased Mark. But the lean man was fast. Maybe too fast. At some points Toby lost Mark, put then saw him dangling that stupid med kit from a corner and then the chase was back on again. 

The pharmacy must have been larger in the back. Because the passages grew larger, but the walls seemed like they were closing in on him. 

Not only that, but the lights got darker and darker every turn that was taken. The musty feeling got stronger. And dust was in larger portions to the point were Toby thought it was snowing. 

Finally, Toby found Mark frozen in place in a corner. It was a complete dead end. Mark had trapped himself. 

Mark was looking down at the floor. The med kit that Toby was chasing after was now in his hands. Mark stared at it. Emotionless. 

Toby swallowed thickly, “Mark? Are you okay?” 

Mark abruptly let go of the med kit. But as soon as it hit the floor. It bursted into pixelated sparks. 

Toby gasped and tightened the handles of his shield. Again, putting his hand on his gun. 

“ _So, my name is Markkareeedess.”  
_

Beads of sweat started to form on Toby’s face as Mark turned to face Toby. His black shades connected to his mask were no longer shining.

There was no reflection. 

_It’s a hologram!_

Mark bursted into pixels as a giant wolf like creature lunged at Toby. 

Toby screamed in surprise and fear. Lifting his shield in a nick of time. 

The creature the bursted through the hologram Mark slammed into Toby’s shield face first. 

Toby was blown back. The creature whimpered in pain, but shook itself and turned to Toby, growling. 

Toby’s faced paled. That wasn’t the only wolf. A pack of them crawled out of the shadows, at least four more came out. Making five wolves. 

It only took Toby a few minutes to realize they weren’t really wolves, they were robots. 

Toby could see wires and a black screen over their faces. Iron teeth definitely larger and more curved then a regular wolves jutted out of their lips. Instead of fur, they had iron plates connected together and some wires lazily connected to the plates. 

Toby swallowed as he back slowly away, the wolves following him slowly. Stalking and low to the ground, ready to leap at any moment. 

“Toby!” 

The wolves launched themselves at the young man. Toby only had time to lift his shield before one of the wolves nailed his shield right in the middle. 

Toby was once again thrown back from the impact. Sudden white smoke filled the air, surrounding Toby and the pack of robotic wolves like a angry tornado. 

Luckily, Toby had a mask on his face so he didn’t breath in the smoke, but his eyes burned and watered from the white wisps of blinding gas. 

“Toby!” Someone called again. But the smoke wasn’t done spreading. It only made Toby’s sight worse. 

He ran toward where he heard the voice. He ran forward. Running like hell was behind him.   
Running away from the wolves that could possibly tear him to pieces. 

It wasn’t until the smoke suddenly cleared and all Toby saw was blackness. 

He didn’t know where he was. There was just nothing but blackness. A void. 

“Hello?” Toby called, his voice echoing. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of stomping feet. Petrified, he ran. The stomping multiplied, Toby ran faster. 

His leg pleading him to stop moving. But the sounds of the multiplied stomping made him keep moving. Out of fear. 

So he kept running. Into the void. He didn’t know how deep he was into the void, but he knew he must have been deep. 

He realized how quiet the void was. Wait. 

Toby turned and strained his ears. No more stomping. 

Toby was about to skid a stop, but he had already slammed into someone else. 

Toby roared in flight and fight. Pulling his gun out and pointing it at the thing he slammed into. 

The thing wasn’t a thing. Not a object either. It was a person. 

The boy looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. He wore a ragged and torn red and white with brown pants. He skin was a nice but scared peach color. He had bright almost inhuman blue eyes. But unlike the hologram Mark, his eyes actually reflected light. 

The boy was on the floor staring up at Toby with curiosity but with a heavy intensity. It almost made a Toby want to step back. But he refused to show any fear. 

“Who are you?” Toby demanded. 

The boys eyes turned to fear and he scooted back. His eyes pleading for mercy. 

Toby felt a hit of pity. He also realized the boy had no weapon. 

He was harmless and Toby was turning a weapon on him. No wonder he was scared. 

Toby slowly placed the gun on the black floor and put his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay? I have no weapon.” 

The boys eyes turned to curiosity again. He looked at Toby’s gun that was now astray on the floor, then looked up at Toby. 

“Here.” Toby said, opening his hand to the boy. 

The boy was hesitant, but slowly lifted his hand and took Toby’s hand to get off the floor. 

Toby realized how tall the boy was. He was much taller than Toby. His body possessed little muscle, but he wasn’t too skinny. 

“So...” Toby fiddled with his fingers, nervously, “Whats your name?” 

The boy blinked at Toby, as if he didn’t understand what he was saying. His bright blue eyes piercing Toby. 

Toby looked up at the boy and noticed something. The boy hand a strange tattoo on his red and white t-shirt. It looked to be in the shape of some type of logo for a company. A circle with a robotic-like goat. It’s horns curved backwards and it’s eyes staring out into the void. 

Toby’s skin started to pale as he looked back up into the strange boy’s eyes. He stared back into Toby’s. His expression blank. 

The boy suddenly lifted his hand, Toby flinched, but the boy simply poked the top of Toby’s head. As if something was supposed to be there. 

“Um, what are you-“ 

Something stabbed the back of Toby’s shirt. The young boy screamed as he was pulled back, but the next thing he felt were comforting long arms.

“Toby!”

“Mark?”

Mark pulled away from the hug and held Toby by his shoulders. His voice filled with fear and happiness. But mostly relief.

“Thank god! Your okay!”

Another arm gripped his shoulder, “Good to see you okay, kid.”

Nick smiled down at Toby. He looked up. And his eyes faded into sudden alert.

He pushed Toby and Mark behind him and pointed his “Little Baby” at the boy Toby was just talking to.

“Nick what are you doing?” 

Toby looked over and realized why.

The boys arm was completely gone. In replacement was a large white gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who decided to show up ;) also thank you all sooooo much for the hits and kudos! Please go read my other story that I am working on! Seriously though, this book is still all of the attention. Anyways thanks again!


End file.
